


A Visit to Mother

by SaraJaye



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Non BBL compliant, Post-Game, Snow, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyoko became his family, but he's never forgotten her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margalo_streussal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margalo_streussal/gifts).



A few days before Christmas, he takes her to see his mother.

"We just got married," he says softly to the cold stone slab bearing her name. "Last week. The sky was clear, it was a beautiful day despite...no, because of the snow. You would have..." He trembles a little, and as always, she's at his side.

"We wish you could have been there," she finishes. "He wanted to take my name, you know, but I made him let me take yours. I...I'm used to being without my parents, but the pain's still so fresh for him. He deserves to hold onto what he has left of you." And he can't help but smile, remembering the discussion they had on their wedding day. _It's okay! Please, my taking another name doesn't change who I am. And I want to remember your mother, too._

And Hiyoko _hasn't_ changed in the past few years. She wakes up at dawn to hunt her breakfast, still loves udon more than any other food in the universe, still teases Sakuya.

Most mothers worry when their only son gets married, that his wife won't take good care of him. But even during her last days, his mother never questioned Hiyoko's abilities. _I worry more about her taking care of herself, but I know she'll always be there for you._

"My health is...better. I'm seeing a different doctor." He'll never be as strong as she is, but the stomachaches and the pain and the coughing have lessened since they graduated from high school. Hiyoko still blames Dr. Iwamine for all of that, Ryouta isn't sure what to think and just wants to be glad those days are over. "We're going to take a trip this summer, too," he continues. "We haven't decided where, but it'll be wonderful no matter what."

They also haven't decided about children, whether or not they want them at all or how they'll have them. It's come up briefly a few times, but neither of them is ready to weigh those options, especially this soon in their marriage.

They both speak to her for a few moments more. He leaves her a flower and a packet of her favorite beans before Hiyoko wraps her scarf around both of them, and they turn to leave.

It's snowing, and the evergreen trees look brighter than usual in the dim light.


End file.
